fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Chimei
"People say I do not take things seriously, but trust me. I do not take things seriously." '' :: ''-Chimei when recruited Chimei (チメイ Chimei) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates ''and is recruitable in Birthright and Revelations. If she reaches S-Support with someone, she will have a daughter named Mitsuba. Profile Chimei hails from a small village that once stood near the borders of Nohr. A Diviner who has great magical potential and sharp intuition. However, she is uninterested in fighting and only joined for the free benefits she receives as a soldier. Past Chimei's maternal lineage is known for their proficient healing and magic skills. Her mother, '''Ayame', was one of the head Priestesses in Hoshido's army. She married a fellow ally Samurai and together they had Chimei. Unfortunately, Ayame deemed it was unsafe to take care of Chimei while she and her husband are in the army. So, Ayame sent toddler Chimei to the village where Chimei's maternal grandfather, Kiku, resided in. Kiku was a retired Great Master who looked over a well known shrine. After his retirement, he returned to his hometown and opened a floristry shop. When Ayame brought Chimei to him, Kiku was delighted to raise his granddaughter. Chimei would spend her childhood and teen years with her hearty grandfather and eventually helped with his floristry shop. A terrible set of events started to occur when Chimei turned 18. First, she and Kiku received news that Chimei's parents were captured by the Nohrian army. A couple months later, Kiku began to be ill due to old age and anxiety for Ayame's well being. A year later, her grandfather passed away. Instead of moping over his death, Chimei stood strong and took over his floristry shop. Present At the beginning of Fates, her village and shop gets destroyed by Nohrians. She escaped and wandered a couple days before figuring out what to do next. She decided to go to the capital to Hoshido's capital to join the army to freeload on benefits. But, she began to realize that there is a possibility of finding her parents and she quietly holds onto that hope. Birthright Chimei appears as an ally unit in Chapter 7. The Avatar or Sakura have to talk to Chimei in order to recruit her. Until spoken to, she would stay in one place and is ignored by enemies. In both recruitment conversations, Chimei is found sleeping on top of a tree. When the Avatar/Sakura calls out to her, she falls off the tree. Chimei complains about how her nap time was interrupted, but once she realizes she was speaking to the Avatar/Sakura, she relunctantly do her job as a Hoshidan soilder. To the Avatar, she acts with her usual attitude, but when speaking to Sakura she is more polite. Revelations Chimei appears as an enemy unit in Chapter 8. The Avatar has to talk to Chimei in order to recruit her. In Chimei's recruitment conversation, the Avatar finds Chimei attacking her enemies while on top of a tree. The Avatar praises her strategy, and shares that their plan of neutrality in the war. Chimei decides to help the Avatar's cause as long as the Avatar gives her better hospitality than the Hoshidan army. Personality Chimei is a laidback person that hardly takes anything seriously. She gives the lowest effort in almost every task, and always tries to find the easiest way out. She is also hard to read due to having a bored expression most of the time. Others would comment that she is often in her own little world. When interacting with others, she is sarcastic and easygoing. Sometimes, she likes to pull small pranks or tell terrible jokes to get unique reactions from people. Underneath her strange outward personality, she is observant and has a kind heart. She is aware of how someone currently feels, which topics are off limits, and restrain herself from doing something damaging to herself or others. This part of her is more evident whenever she is speaking about nature. She is sensitive when tending plants and avoids damaging nature in battles. Trivia *She's a meme Category:First Generation Category:Diviner Category:Character